


Be With Me.

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Bodyguard, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: Type glared harder, “Who are you calling cute?”Tharn smiled cheekily, “You are.”Type grumbled before walking out the door, bumping his shoulder with Tharn harshly, his bodyguard following him out with a cheeky smile.—Or where Type is the mob boss’s son, and he just got a new bodyguard, Tharn Kirigun.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 374





	Be With Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello waanjais! I’ve been writing fics for awhile now but this is is my first Tharntype one! I hope you all enjoy :)

Type sat with his father in the living room, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. They’re waiting for Type’s new babysitter. 

“For the last time Type, he’s your bodyguard and not a babysitter.” His father said to him sternly. 

“What’s the difference? He’ll be following me everywhere, keep an eye on me and keep me out of trouble, right? Babysitter.”

Before his father can answer, a person entered the room wearing a black tuxedo.

“Hello, I’m Tharn Kirigun.” The guy said. 

“Ah yes, Mr. Kirigun. This is Type, I expect you to be with him 24/7 and keep him out of any trouble. That’s all I want, easy right?”

Type, despite watching this bodyguard (babysitter) of his stand confidently, can see the slight fear from the tone of his father.

“Understood, sir.” Tharn answered. 

“Good.” Type’s father said. “And you, my dear boy, stay the fuck out of any trouble. I have to go, do whatever you do and take Tharn with you.”

Type just watched as his father exited the room, bodyguards of his in tow.

They stood there quite awkwardly, Tharn just rocking on his feet and Type glaring at Tharn.

“Why did you even accept this job?”

Tharn didn’t expect the sudden question, “It was open and I happen to have decent skills in self defense so-“

Type rolled his eyes, “You have way more potential than watching over me. Why did you accept the job? There’s something there.”

Tharn sighed, he was known for his bluntness so be it. “Heard of the job opening from a friend, said it has a high salary and all I have to do is guard this cute boy which also turns out to be the mafia boss’ son.”

Type glared harder, “Who are you calling cute?”

Tharn smiled cheekily, “You are.”

Type grumbled before walking out the door, bumping his shoulder with Tharn harshly, his bodyguard following him out with a cheeky smile. 

—

A few weeks after meeting his bodyguard, Type made plans with Techno to hang out in his house and play some games. He left the house in a hurry, hoping to not be spotted by Tharn. 

So far, Tharn is... quiet. Barely there, except for when Type calls for him or makes small talk with him (angrily and against his will, of course)

But he still hates it when he follows him around. If he wasn’t his bodyguard he could be friends with the guy. With some benefits, hopefully. 

What? He’s hot!

Type entered his car and instructed the driver to take him to Techno’s place. He wasn’t even surprised when he spotted Tharn already in the car, raising his eyebrows and smiling. 

Type can’t help but be annoyed. 

“Don’t you have better things to do than be my bodyguard?” He asked angrily.

“It’s my job, I literally have to do this.” Tharn answered swiftly, again with that cheeky smile of his. 

“Well I don’t want you with me all the time, go somewhere else.”

Tharn laughed, “No can do, I am instructed to watch over you and protect you from anything. I happen to take my job seriously.”

Type just groaned in annoyance, looking out of the car as well and ignoring the guy next to him.

Arriving at No’s, he entered the house without knocking and closed the door to Tharn’s face, leaving him outside. Techno walked down the stairs, different PS4 games in his hands.

“I know our door is not the prettiest but c’mon don’t take it out on him!”

Type rolled his eyes, following Techno to the sitting area where the TV and PS4 is. 

“That hottie bodyguard and crush of yours not with you today?” Techno said, smirking. 

Type flicked his earlobe, “Asshole, he’s just my bodyguard.”

“Yeah keep telling yourself that.”

Type raised his hand to flick Techno’s ear once again when Techno laughed and raised his arms, “Alright, I’m sorry! Seriously, isn’t he supposed to be with you all the time?”

“I got rid of him for today, just put it at that, alright? Are we playing or what?”

The two played for hours, screaming at each other from time to time. 

Type missed this. He rarely gets the go signal from his father to go to Techno’s.

The door opened some time later, a very wet Technic entering with an umbrella.

“It’s been raining for hours already, it’s like the end of the world out there, hey Type.” He said, greeting him.

“Technic.” Type waved. 

“Also, someone is sitting on the sidewalk outside? Poor guy is soaking wet. Asked him where he’s heading and he just said he’s waiting for someone. Said his name is Tharn or something.”

Type froze, all the color draining from his face.

“Type you didn’t..” Techno started.

But Type was already jumping to his feet, rushing past the confused Technic and out the door, searching for his stupid bodyguard who chose to stay in the rain than inside the warm house.

“Tharn?” Type asked, shielding his eyes from the harsh rainfall.

“T-Type get back i-inside.” He heard someone say.

Type turned and saw Tharn sitting and shivering in the pavement, but still smiling that fucking cheeky smile. 

“You‘re so fucking stupid, Tharn.” Type said, grabbing Tharn’s arms and pulling him up, guiding him towards the house.

Techno and Technic are already there waiting for them, bundling Tharn up with towels and blankets to keep him warm. Techno is looking at Type from time to time, knowing he has to speak with Type with what happened. 

“Do you have clothes that will fit him?” Type asked the two siblings, watching the slightly-shivering Tharn on the couch. 

“I think I will, let me check.” Technic said, sprinting up the stairs. 

Techno sighed, “Why did you leave him out in the rain, Type?”

Type glared at his friend, “I didn’t know it will rain, I don’t control the fucking weather, No.”

“Yes but you left him outside, you could’ve let him in. My mom doesn’t mind Tharn inside the house.”

Type grumbled a _whatever_ before leaving the house, slamming the door shut. 

“T-Type...” Tharn said, then looking up at Techno, “Can you c-call him for me? It’s still r-raining.”

“Don’t worry,” Techno assured, “There’s a patio outside, Type likes to sit there when he’s stressed. He’ll be fine.”

Technic came back with a set of fresh clothes, handing them to Tharn. The other thanked him before excusing himself to change. The moment he’s gone, Type walked back inside the house looking a bit calmer than before. 

Tharn came back wearing Technic’s plain black shirt and some loose pants. Type can’t help but admire the other, because he never saw the man wear anything besides his tuxedo.

He looks so good, but Type will not admit that.

“H-How are you?” Type stuttered out, making Techno raise an eyebrow because _is Type nervous?_

Tharn nodded, smiling. “It’s just the rain, nothing I can’t handle.”

Type nodded, looking at his fingers before saying quietly, “I’m sorry.”

And this is where Techno and Technic both shared glances, talking with their eyes before leaving the room quietly.

“Did Type just freaking apologize?!” Technic whispered to his brother.

“He really did, holy shit?” Techno said in awe as well, walking out with Technic. 

In the living room, Type still remained silent as Tharn registered what he just said. He knows Type is one stubborn man, so him admitting to a mistake and saying sorry is something out of this world. 

“Why are you sorry, Type? I’m not mad at you, you know.” He said, smiling softly now. 

And Type likes this better than the other smile. It seems more, personal. More friendly. 

It screams a bit more Tharn. 

“I just, I know I’m wrong by letting you stay out there. I know I’m your client but I have no right to be an asshole to you.”

Tharn nodded, pursing his lips. “It’s okay though, I’m really not mad.”

Type rubbed his neck, “And I’m sorry for being an asshole since day one of your job.”

Tharn laughed softly, “I expected nothing less, Type. You father warned me about you before accepting me. I know you’re a brat.”

Type glared at Tharn _playfully_ now, “Ass.”

Tharn smiled, “So we’ll start over? We kind of started on the wrong foot here.”

Type smiled- actually smiled at Tharn -before nodding.

—

Arriving at Type’s house, Tharn excused himself and just told Type to come get him if he needs him. Type nodded, exhausted himself. Lying down on his bed, he received a text from Techno.

_Capt. No_ : How’s Tharn?

_Me_ : Seems fine when we arrived, in his room probably.

_Capt. No_ : Did u already give him meds? He’ll be sick for sure. 

Type furrowed his eyebrows, scowling. 

_Me_ : I’m not a nurse and he’s not even sick. 

_Capt. No_ : Doesn’t hurt to care sumtimes, Type. 

Type grumbled, tossing his phone on his bed, staring at his ceiling.

Is Tharn sick? He seems fine. But he sat in the rain for who knows how long, Technic mentioned it was raining hours when he entered. 

Grumbling yet again, Type stood and walked out of his room. He searched for one of the maids and asked one for some soup and medicine for colds and fever (he doesn’t know even basic medicine, he’s sure the maid will understand).

When everything is prepared in a tray, Type grabbed both sides and started walking, before he realized something-

“Uhh, where is Tharn staying?”

The maid laughed, “Upstairs, mister Type. The first door on your right.”

Type nodded before making his way upstairs carefully. He may be destructive as a person but no one wants hot soup to be spilled on them. Arriving at the door, he knocked first.

No response. 

“Tharn?” He called out. 

There was a bit of shuffling before the door opened, revealing Tharn in a black muscle tee.

Type can’t stay and ogle those arms of his because Tharn looks like hell.

“Shit, you _are_ sick, aren’t you?” Type asked. 

Tharn laughed, sniffling. “Sadly, yes. But nothing I can’t handle.”

The younger rolled his eyes, pushing past Tharn and into his room without waiting for any invitation.

“Lie down.” Type instructed.

Tharn bit his lip, stopping himself from smiling. He didn’t put up a fight, lying down on his bed. 

Type eyed the tray and saw a gel patch there, bless the maid for putting it along with the medicine and soup. He grabbed the packet and ripped it open, grabbing the patch. 

“Hold still.” Type leaned down and placed the patch on Tharn’s forehead.

“Eat some soup so you can drink your meds.”

Type looked at Tharn when the other didn’t answer. The asshole’s lip is bitten raw, a smile still threatening to pop out. 

“What?” Type asked.

Tharn just shook his head.

“No seriously, what?!” Type asked again.

Tharn shrugged, “You care about me, the thought just makes me happy.”

Type was about to answer, but he remembered what Techno said.

_It doesn’t hurt to care sometimes._

Type just nodded, turning his back from Tharn.

“Leaving already?” Tharn said, sitting up a bit.

Type sighed, “I forgot my phone in my room.”

It doesn’t sound like he’s dismissing Tharn, so the other just nodded, smiling now. 

Type left the room and stood out in the hallway. 

“Why is my heart beating this fast? Stop! Stop! No wait, don’t stop fuck I’ll die.” He spoke to himself. 

“But why am I so attracted to him?” He said with a groan. 

—

Tharn was sick for 3 days, and during those 3 days Type took care of him.

It was the perfect opportunity to leave without Tharn, to be free and do whatever he feels like without his bodyguard stopping him.

But he doesn’t want to. 

He doesn’t want to leave without Tharn.

He want to be with Tharn. 

He _likes_ Tharn.

Type dropped the glass he’s holding, shards spreading on the floor. 

“Mister Type! Are you okay?” A passing maid said. 

Type nodded, “Broke a glass, sorry.”

The maid was taken aback, mister Type saying sorry?

“It’s okay, be careful. I’ll take care of this.” The maid said. 

Type nodded, leaving the kitchen with a new thought. 

He likes Tharn.

“Holy shit.” He said to himself. 

“Talking to yourself again?” Someone said behind him.

“Shit! Why did you sneak up on me like that?!” Type said, glaring at Tharn. 

“I didn’t, I called you but you look so deep in thought. Penny for your thoughts?” 

Type shook his head, “None of your business.”

Most people would be mad or annoyed at Type’s response, but not Tharn. The asshole smiled and laughed.

Type noticed Tharn is wearing casual clothes.

“Where are you going?” Type asked before he can stop himself. 

“Going on a date.” Tharn answered.

Type deflated a bit, catching himself this time before Tharn suspects something.

“Oh, where?”

Tharn shrugged, “Depends, where do you want to go?”

Type furrowed his brows, “What are you talking about?”

Tharn smiled, “You and I are going out. Not as your bodyguard but as friends.”

Type can feel his cheeks heating up and he knows this is something he can’t stop, and judging by Tharn’s smile, he already saw. 

“Why would you call it a date, then?” Type chose to ask instead. 

“Friends can go to friendly dates, right?” Tharn answered.

“Whatever, I’m not going.”

Tharn groaned, “Type, c’mon. It’s my treat, it’s the least I can do to thank you for taking care of me when I was sick.”

The other pursed his lips, tapping his foot on the ground. 

“I’ll go in one condition.” _This is it Type._

“What?” Tharn asked. 

Type swallowed, “It’s a date.”

Tharn wasn’t ready for that condition, eyes widening and mouth opening a bit. “W-What?”

Type smirked, enjoying the fact that he made Tharn stutter. “It’s a date.” He repeated. 

Tharn composed himself, smiling. “You want to go out with me?”

Type rolled his eyes, “Don’t be so full of yourself, I’ll be ready in a few.” He said before leaving and running up to his room. 

He stood in his room for a minute.

He’s going out with Tharn. 

He can’t help but smile at the thought. 

And Tharn is no better, also smiling downstairs. 

When Type is all up and ready, he made sure he as everything before leaving his room and going down the stairs. Tharn is there where he left him. 

Holding a bouquet of red roses. 

“Where the fuck did you get that?” He said, more surprised that annoyed. 

Tharn laughed, “I have my ways.” He handed the bouquet to Type. 

Type smiled softly, not caring if Tharn saw it. He handed the bouquet to a passing maid, asking her to put it in a vase and inside his room. 

Tharn pointed to the door, “Let’s go?”

Type nodded and followed his bodyguard (read: date) towards one of the cars parked in the garage. A silver Audi.

“You’re rich, aren’t you?” Type teased. 

“I just know how to manage my money, that’s all.” Tharn answered while holding the door open for Type

Type scoffed, entering the vehicle and waiting for the other.

“Where are you taking me anyway?” Type asked as he subtly watched Tharn drive. 

“It’s a surprise, of course. I’m all it for being cliché.”

Type huffed, going back to his actions of ogling Tharn. 

“Take a picture, it lasts longer.” Tharn said with a smile.

Type furrowed his brows, “Why would I, when the real thing is here?”

Tharn blinked slowly, cheeks reddening. 

Type laughed, “Ha! You thought you’re the only one who can say things like that?”

Tharn laughed along with the other, “Alright, I underestimated you.”

A few minutes later, Tharn is parking outside of a stadium. 

A soccer stadium. 

“What are we doing here?”

Tharn pulled the hand break, looking at Type. “You love soccer, right? Watched you play with Techno multiple times. And your favorite team is playing.”

Type’s eyes widened, because he didn’t know that Tharn knows all these things about him. He doesn’t remember saying it. So instead of saying something he’ll cringe at later, he said, “Creep.”

Tharn laughed loudly, eyes closing. Type kind of thought that it’s one of the prettiest things he has seen in this world. 

“C’mon, we don’t want to be late.”

Tharn led him inside the stadium and towards their seats. _Of course_ they have one of the best seats in the whole stadium. 

“How did you afford this? Not to say you’re poor but, shouldn’t it be sold out?”

Tharn smiled, “Pulled a few strings.” He answered. “I can get us some snacks, do you want something in particular?”

Type shook his head, “Anything’s fine.”

Tharn stood and left, going outside for some food. 

Type’s eyes unknowingly followed the other until he’s gone. He can’t help but smile, because so far this date is going smoothly. Being with Tharn feels natural, he doesn’t even feel awkward to be on a date after not dating for what- a year?

Tharn is just too... likeable. Even Techno and his other friends thinks so, they all took a liking to Tharn when they first saw him with Type. Maybe that’s it, Type never gave Tharn the chance, always scowling at him and snapping at him. 

“Here you go again with your self-reflecting moments, care to share what’s in your mind?”

Type looked at Tharn, who’s holding two baskets of snacks for the game. Type just gave him a smile, “Nothing important.”

In the end, the two watched the soccer game (even if Tharn watched his companion more) and Type’s favorite team won, which really made the date even better. Back in the car, Tharn drove them back to the house as he listened to Type spill his thoughts with the match. 

He listened enthusiastically, nodding at the appropriate times. Type is in his element, seeming to enjoy himself and Tharn gave himself a pat on the back.

Arriving at the house, Type can’t help but to feel sad. Their date has come to an end and he doesn’t want it to be. 

“It’s only fair that I walk my date to the door of his house, right?” Tharn said, before stepping out of the vehicle and waited for Type to do the same. 

They walked towards the doors, Type’s eyes looking at Tharn’s. “I really enjoyed tonight, surprisingly.” He added cheekily, making Tharn laugh. “But honestly, I really did.”

“Good, it was my intention, after all.” Tharn answered. 

Type unconsciously bit his lip, “Do you usually kiss during your first date?”

Tharn shook his head, “No, but it would mean a lot if you let me make an exception.”

Type smiled, placing his hand on Tharn’s neck, “Gladly.” He said, before pulling the other to a kiss. 

It feels amazing, kissing Tharn. He doesn’t know why he felt complete without even realizing something is missing.

And that something is Tharn, he thinks.

They pulled away from each other, foreheads still touching. 

“Type?” Tharn whispered quietly. 

Type hummed as an answer, hand scratching Tharn’s hair. 

“I know this is just our first date, and I promise there are many more to come but, please don’t search for someone else.”

“Why don’t you ask me properly, Tharn?” Type teased. 

Tharn laughed, “Please be mine, Type. Be my boyfriend.”

Type smiled, “Promise to take me out and get to know me better?”

Tharn nodded, “Every free time we have, I will.”

Type beamed, “Then you got yourself a boyfriend, asshole.” He said, before kissing Tharn once again.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it!! Again, this is my first Tharntype fic so please go easy on me and sorry for my mistakes >< Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Thank you!!


End file.
